User blog:AdamGregory03/Fan Profile: Supergirl
Please not that this is a fan-made article about a character not actually confirmed for Injustice: Gods Among Us. Nothing here is cannon unless confirmed by the creators at a later date. Supergirl is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is a DLC character and will be released for $4.99, and is labelled as a Power User. She also appears in the IOS version of the game as a Support Card. Biography Kara Zor-El is the last survivor of Argo City on Krypton. Although Argo, which had survived the explosion of the planet, drifted through space as a self-sustaining environment, the soil of the colony eventually turned into Kryptonite. Though Kara's father Zor-El placed lead sheeting above the ground to protect the citizens from radiation, meteorites pierced the sheeting and the Kryptonians died of radiation poisoning. Much like her cousin, Superman, she managed to crash land on Earth, and discovered her amazing powers while being raised by a farming couple. Insurgency Kara Zor-El was originally a member of Superman's regime.. However, she became uneasy working with supposed "former villains". She eventually opened her eyes and saw that Superman had become nothing but a power-hungry dictator, and left his regime, becoming one of Superman's most formidable enemies. Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic Powers and Abilities *Solar Battery *Superhuman strength, speed and stamina *Invulnerability *Super Hearing *Ultra-acute Vision *Heat Vision *X-Ray Vision *Super Breath *Longevity *Power of flight Animations Intro/Outro *Intro: Supergirl is seen as her alter-ego, until she picks up something with her super hearing. She then hides and becomes Supergirl, then flies away, arriving on the arena. *Outro: Supergirl flies away. She is seen in the sky with clouds behind her back, as she is just floating midair, smiling calmly. Post-Round Taunt Supergirl hovers above the ground, and says "Don't mess with the best.". Gameplay Super Move Girl Power: Supergirl charges forward, then punches her opponent into the sky. She then catches up with her opponent and sends a punch to they're face (with added slow motion affect). She then grabs her opponent by the leg and freezes him/her with her ice breath, then throws them back down to the arena, followed by a heat vision blast. Character Trait Kryptonian Armor: Same as Superman's. Ending Being loyal to her cousin, Kara originally joined up with Superman's regime. However, Kara became unsettled at the fact she was working with former criminals in a new government that intended to stop them. When she witnessed her own boyfriend be killed by Superman for protesting against the regime, she realized what Superman had become. She left, and joined forces with Batman's insurgents. Clash Quotes Basic *"Time for some girl power!" *"You're going down!" *"Let's finish this fight." Character Specific *'Against Superman:' **Supergirl: "Don't go easy on me, cuz." Superman: "If you insist." **Supergirl: "You're such a pushover, you know that?" Superman: "If I wasn't, you'd be dead." **Superman: "Are you sure you want to do this, Kara?" Supergirl: "What, afraid of hurting a girl?" **Superman: "You're doing good, Kara." Supergirl: "Thanks, cuz." **Supergirl (Insurgency): "I'm going to make you pay!" Superman (Regime): "So I'm the one who needs to be punished?" **Supergirl (Insurgency): "Look at what you've become!" Superman (Regime): "I've become better!" **Superman (Regime): "You betrayed me!" Supergirl (Insurgency): "Do you really blame me?" **Superman (Regime): "I won't give you another chance!" Supergirl (Insurgency): "I never said I wanted one." *'Against Batgirl:' **Supergirl: "Still up for shopping later?" Batgirl: "You know it!" **Supergirl: "All we need is Wonder Girl and..." Batgirl: "Please don't go there again..." **Batgirl: "And with all this action, you still look good." Supergirl: "Oh, stop!" **Batgirl: "What's it like in the super family?" Supergirl: "I can show you later!" *'Against Lex Luthor:' **Supergirl: "Let's wrap this up!" Lex Luthor: "Got a hot date?" **Supergirl: "What do you have against my cousin?" Lex Luthor: "Let me show you." **Lex Luthor: "You are no Superman." Supergirl: "I can still kick you're shiny, metal ass!" **Lex Luthor: "I was expecting you're cousin." Supergirl: "Sorry to disappoint you." *'Against Bane:' **Supergirl: "You're not so tough." Bane: "You're not so smart." **Bane: "I will crush you, seniorita!" Supergirl: "Come at me, muchacho!" *'Against Lobo:' **Supergirl: "I can't stand the sight of you!" Lobo: "I have that affect on the ladies." **Supergirl: "Leave us alone!" Lobo: "Not 'til I'm payed, sister!" **Supergirl: (Basic clash quote) Lobo: "You doin' anything after?" **Lobo: "You're as big a chump as you're cousin." Supergirl: "You're as big a jerk as you're ego!" **Lobo: "You doin' anything after?" Supergirl: "Excuse me?" *'Against General Zod' **Supergirl: "Leave Earth alone, Zod!" General Zod: "Zod does not take orders from children!" **General Zod: "Zod will make you kneel!" Supergirl: "Zod will keep talking in the third person." Category:Blog posts